Dark Impulses
by Lady Sasha
Summary: Being impulsive can lead you down a dark path, and Jerry happens to be waiting at the end of it.
1. Welcome to the Neighborhood

They had a new neighbor according to Jill who lived next door to Scarlet. With her brief escapade outside while the sun was still up she overheard Jill and Anna Talk as she walked out to her mail box. She paused to listen pretending she was reading the addresses on the envelopes as she flipped threw her mail.

" I hope that their better than the last neighbors we had living their" Scarlet thought to herself as she recalled the family who had previously inhabited the house. There had been three boys triplets all on the verge of puberty that had lived there with their parents. Loud and well very loud had been what they were. Thank the lord that their dear old mom and dad had decided Vegas was not the best place to continue to raise three boys. So the family had packed and moved leaving the house up for sale.

"No I haven't seen him" said Jill as she crossed her arms.

"Well I hope he's single" replied Anna as she began to walk away. "We could use a good looking single man in our neighborhood" she continues as she waved her hand over her head.

"Single and good looking" Scarlet mumbled as she leaded against her mail box in thought. 'not like Anna needs another single good looking man in her life' Scarlet snorted to herself in thought. Glancing over her shoulder at the house across from her own. Scarlet noted that it did indeed look as if someone had moved in. There was a huge dumpster sitting in the drive way and all the windows had been painted black. And as she thought about it she had passed a U-Haul truck one night on her way into town. 'well let's just hope that he's a quieter neighbor than the last ones we had'.

With that thought Scarlet glanced at the setting sun and decided it was time to go on in and begin her morning ritual for the night. Pushing away from her mailbox Scarlet glanced up and saw Jill still standing in her driveway . She was staring at the new neighbors house as if she had seen something. Turning back toward the house Scarlet headed inside. She didn't have time for this she still had yet to have a cup of coffee and go for her run. "mummy coffee" she hummed to herself yes some coffee was needed indeed.

Scarlet Lee was a 25 years old and didn't have much of a day life . Most of the time she spent in the sun was at dawn mowing her lawn before bed or at dusk when she went to get her mail, or for her morning run. Scarlet was a night trader on the foreign market that how she made her living. So switching her day life for a night one had been a must. Being 25 and female and owning your own house was very uncommon with the way the economy was at the moment was rare indeed.

Taking the last sip of her coffee she set her cup down and headed for the door. Being sure to lock it behind her Scarlet tucked her keys into her pocket and made her way to her favorite spot on her lawn. Sitting herself down she began her stretches. After she had stretched to her satisfaction Scarlet stood preparing herself for her run. When her gaze settled on a figure leaning against her mailbox. Jumping slightly Scarlet settled her hand over her chest to calm her racing heart.

"A little late for a run don't you think" The dark haired stranger all but purred as his molasses colored eyes traveled the length of her body before settling on her face again.

Taking a step back Scarlet replied " umm sure I guess it could be" moved her own emerald eyes on his own dark ones.

"You know it might not be safe for a pretty woman like yourself being out after dark. " He said just as a street lamp flickered to life across the street illuminating him against the darkness. He was dressed in plane black jeans with a black cotton shirt that stretched pleasantly over his fit torso. It showed off his sculpted abs and lean arms. Moving her eyes to his face she was surprised to find his handsome face smiling at her showing off his straight flat white teeth.

Taking a breath Scarlet said" Only if the people who happen to be out at night are unsavory and awful enough to attack a unarmed woman in her own yard." exhaling slowly she awaited his reply but was startled when he laughed.

"My name is Jerry Dandrige I just moved into the house across the street" he said while taking a step closer to her holding out his hand for her to shake.

Sighing in relief Scarlet took a step closer and hesitantly extended her own hand out to his. Pulling back slightly in hesitation Scarlet replied " I'm Scarlet... " Before she could finish he snatched her hand into his own and brought it to his lips. Holding her hand a breaths away. She could feel his warm breath on her skin. Scarlet quickly finished as she pulled her hand out of his grasp. " and as you can see I live across the street from you" Taking a step back she pulled her arms around herself. 'I think he just tried to smell me' she thought to herself.

"Well it's getting late and... I really."She tried to say but was cut off when he cut in "and you must get going" with another smile.

"Um ya if don't get going now I won't be back it in time for a conference call" she blurted out. Mentally kicking herself Scarlet ran her had threw her raven hair uneasily with a embarrassed laugh.

At this Jerry smiled even wider almost as if this little tidbit of information meant something. " Well then I won't keep you from you evening jog" He replied. "Moring run" Scarlet corrected and mentally kicking herself again.

At this Jerry's dark eyes seemed to sparkle with this newfound information. " So another night owl I see" he asked while leaning against her mailbox again.

Shifting her weight Scarlet responded with "I ya I work at night from home. So umm ya" she finished all but elegantly. Blowing a stray lock of hair from her eyes Scarlet moved her arms from crossed over her chest to behind her back. 'What am I doing' she thought 'I'm acting like a idiot school girl in front of this HOT guy and reciting my schedule to him as well' . In an attempt to change the topic Scarlet moved her gave from her feet to the dumpster in his driveway. "Remodeling I see" she said.


	2. Chapter 2

**So to those of you reading keep in mind I haven't written anything in almost 5 years and would love it if you could review and let me know what you think . ~ Thanks L.S.**

* * *

><p>Dark Impulses<p>

Ch.2

Scarlet blew a raspberry at her computer screen "of all the times for the market to peak in that area. But Nooo it had to be just after I sell my stocks, that they go up 18%" Huffing she leaned back in her computer chair and crossed her arms over her chest. Swaying herself back and forth in her chair Scarlet recalled her recent encounter with Jerry her new neighbor.

"Remodeling I see" she had said lamely in a attempt to move the conversation away from her. Jerry had replied with " no I was having foundation issues. I should be gone by tomorrow" but he didn't seem to get the hint and asked " So who is the conference call for you some kind of lawyer" At that comment Scarlet giggled a little. Looking down at her outfit she responded with" Does this look like the getup of a lawyer... I think not I'm a sniper"

Jerry raised an eyebrow at that and smirked a little " A sniper huh"

" A sniper on the foreign market. I trade pips meaning I trade my own and other people's money...err I mean Stocks."Scarlet finished. Talking about her job always made her get excited, and she tended to babble. Moving closer to the sidewalk Jerry followed her. "So I work at night when the market opens and sleep during the day." Turning around Scarlet was startled to see he was right behind her. Taking a step back she continued "It's kind of a laid back job, Plus it gives me plenty of free time." Noticing she was babbling Scarlet blushed and took another step back Rubbing the back of her head nervously.

Standing on the side walk now Scarlet couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. She felt like she was being stalked by a predator. Every step she took away from he would take another toward her. He seemed so casual about it almost as if it were natural. Deciding it was her imagination she was about to continue, but was cut off then someone had brushed her shoulder on the sidewalk nearly knocking her over. Catching herself Scarlet looked up to see Anna 'Oh for the love of' she thought. "Oh I'm sorry Scarlet " Anna said breathlessly as she came to a stop and pulled her headphones out of her ears as she pretended to be out of breath. She was wearing a very pink low-cut ping tank top that clung to her like it was part of her and a pair of black spandex. "I must of been so caught up on my evening jog that I didn't see you there. " 'Evening jog right, you have never jogged an day in your life' Scarlet thought to herself.

Looking at Anna and then back at Jerry Scarlet decided she didn't feel up to Anna's shamefully open flirting . She also didn't feel like calling Anna on her not seeing her crap. 'geez woman I'm only wearing a bright orange shirt, how could you of missed me' she thought to herself snidely.

"No its ok I have to get going anyways" Glancing at Jerry she smiled and continued "It was nice meeting you"

Jerry pulling his dark molasses gaze from Anna's very low cut top and said "I'm sure I'll be catch you again soon" His comment and dark gaze sending a shiver down her spine. Scarlet smiled awkwardly before turning and beginning her run. As she ran around the corner she couldn't shake the feeling that something was watching her run.

* * *

><p>Blowing a stray lock from her face Scarlet groaned 'smooth very smooth' . Glancing at the clock she decided it was not too late to order pizza. Picking up the phone she dialed their number. After a few rings a young boys voice answered " Speedy Pizza how may I help you"<p>

"Ya what's your special tonight " Scarlet asked. After hearing the special she decided to get her normal" Well then I think I will have one medium pepperoni pizza with bell peppers, onions, and olives. " She ordered " and can I pay for that over the phone" she asked. After giving him her card number and delivery address over the phone she hung up. 'I hope they get it here in time this time' she thought. With that Scarlet sat back up in her chair and returned to work. Her light expression going serious.

Scarlet stared at the clock on her very tan and very bare living room wall. She frowned it had been over an hour and her pizza still hadn't arrived. 'what is the hold up this time' she thought. Having enough Scarlet began tapping her foot in annoyance, Blowing her dark locks from her eyes before picking up her cell phone. She said "better have a good excuse this time"

Dialing their number it rang twice before it was picked up. "Speedy Pizza how may I help you" hesitating a moment about complaining Scarlet took a breath before she said " Hi I ordered a pizza an hour ago and it still hasn't arrived" there was a pause on the other end of the line before the voice replied" Ya I'm sorry about that our delivery guy has not reported back in after his first delivery out there. We are hoping he just got lost sorry for the inconvenience." Frowning slightly at the wall Scarlet sighed.

Annoyed with the situation Scarlet huffed " Well then I guess I would like to cancel my order. Thank you and goodnight" With that she hung up the phone before she ever heard a reply.

Leaning against her kitchen counter Scarlet tapped her nails on the counter. 'What to make in a house with no food' she thought to herself. Pushing away from she made her way into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Looking over the contents she sighed well I could make a screwdriver she thought as she leaned back and glanced at the vodka on the counter and then back at the OJ in the fridge. Decided that fasting would be a better idea than mixing a drink or trying to cook something out of the contents of her kitchen.

"People always told me I would never catch a man if I didn't lean to cook " she mumbled to herself as she walked threw her living room weaving past the furniture. Pausing as she passed a window she peered out. Scratching the back of her head she continued out of the living room and up the stair to the office upstairs. Hitting the landing at the top of the stairs Scarlet nearly jumped out of her skin when the door bell rang. Grasping the wooden railing tightly she clutched the fabric of her shirt on her chest. With another sigh she turned and headed back down stairs to answer her front door all the while her heart still racing in her chest.

The doorbell rang again and she took the last four with a hop. Landing awkwardly on one foot Scarlet let out an EEP and fell against the front door with a bang. Pulling herself up from the at the bottom of the stairs and standing awkwardly She rubbed her now sore knee. Standing on her non injured knee. She opened the door and answered breathlessly . "Yes" Scarlet nearly dyeing from embarrassment . Their stood on her porch none other than Jerry holding a pizza box in one hand.

"Are you all right " he asked with his dark eyebrows raised in confusion and surprise.

Blushing a deeper shade of red Scarlet answered "sort of" readjusting her weight she realized that maybe jumping was not such a good idea as a surge of pain raced up her leg from her knee when she tried to put weight on it. "I think I hurt my knee". Smirking Jerry replied "and perhaps jumping down a flight of stair is a bad idea, you need any help" he asked when she flinched from the pain.

Ignoring her throbbing knee Scarlet she answered " No no I think I'm fine " and to try and prove her point she tried to put her weight onto both feet only again only to have her knee give out under her. Falling forwarded Scarlet tried to catch herself on the doorframe but only managed to catch it and get herself turned around. She fell into his chest on the porch. At some point his arm had wrapped itself around her stomach catching her before she could fall and hit the ground. To embarrasses to do anything but wish she were at the bottom of a very deep and very dark hole. Scarlet almost missed him asking if he could help her inside. Nodding her head was all she could do until she felt his warm lips on her ears and his hot breath as he whispered " is that a yes".

Finding her voice in a hurry she replied "Yes, you can help me inside"

He leaned to the side slightly he set the pizza box on a close by chair on her front porch before he gently adjusted his grip and her upper body and scooped up her legs being carful her hurt knee into his arms and walked across the threshold of her house.

Walking into her contrasting living room he placed her on her dark red couch gently and placed a nearby matching pillow under her injured knee. She winced slightly as he did so. He then walked out of her living room and onto her porch returning soon after with the pizza box in hand.

"The pizza boy delivered this to my house by mistake. He was in such a hurry to leave he dropped it." He said holding it up slightly. Nodding her head Scarlet Smiled slightly. "I ordered it over an hour ago" she replied "I had given up on it already, but thanks for bringing it over"

Placing the pizza box on her glass coffee table Jerry moved to sit on the edge of the couch by her feet. Taking her injured knee into his hands Scarlet couldn't help but shiver the way his hand made goose bumps follow under his cool touch. "Its swelling a little I think you may need to put some ice on it" He purred looking up at her with is dark eyes from under his dark lashes. His voice sent chills down her spine and made her blush deepen. Nodding her head Scarlet said "there's a ice packs in the freezer but you may need to cut it apart from the pack"

Jerry's dark eye lingered on her a moment longer before he moved to gather the ice pack from the kitchen. Watching him from her perch on the couch as he pulled the roll from the freezer Scarlet interjected when he went to pull them apart. "Its easer if you cut them" .

He looked up at her with his smoldering gaze and smiled while he pulled a knife from the block on the counter and cut the package along its dotted line. "be careful their shar...p" she added just as he nicked the tip of his finger on the knife. Glancing down at his hand and back up at her he smile another little cocky knowing smile "I'll be fine" he stated before he licked the cut on his finger clean of blood. Putting the knife down he walked back over to her with the ice pack in hand.

Sitting this time closer to her on the couch he placed the ice pack on her injured knee. Scarlet hissed from the sudden cold and closed her eyes. Trying to will to cold and pain into submission. Suddenly she felt his warm breath on her lips and opened her emerald eyes to find him leaning over her. His own dark eyes seemed darker at that moment closer from dark brown to black . Before she had time to so much at protest his soft lips locked with her own demanding entrance. Opening her lips slightly he deepened the kiss. His tongue making contact with hers 'Strange' she thought to herself 'he taste sweet with a coppery tang' but before her thoughts could go any further his lips parted from hers and his voice pulled her back to reality.

"No, not strange, just sweet and addicting" He whispered to her. His lips brushing hers with every syllable. Opening her eyes Scarlet whispered back in a voice she recognized as hers but not hers at the same time. "Yes, sweet and addicting" Pulling back a little Scarlet realized for the first time he had his finger entwined in her raven locks on the back of her neck holding her in place. Almost as if she had tried to pull away, but she couldn't remember doing so. Everything was so fuzzy clouded, when just moments before she had answered the door everything had been crystal clear. Cocking her head to the side he let her pull further away. She gazed from his red stained lips to his smoldering black eyes as he said. "That's it... Good girl" Giving him a questioning look that he smiled at she added "Sleep you'll see me again tomorrow night." Nodding her head slightly Scarlet closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Even though her mind screamed at her not to do so.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**As I have said before please keep in mind that I haven't written anything in over 5 years. Also I am in the middle of planning my wedding. Its less than a week away woot. **

**I am going to be reposting ch.1 and 2. Seeing as I have found someone who is reading over and fixing my grammar errors. Was too excited to wait on this chapter so I'm going to re post this chapter as well. (-Thx Bun Bun you're the best) I would also like to thank everyone who has been reading, your support is much appreciated and needed. In addition I would also like to add that Scarlet is a OC and the story will begin to stray more and more from the movie's plot. It's just the way the cookie crumbles. **

**Much of this chapter will be from the POV of Jerry the calculating cold get what I want jerry, so please do let me know if I have captured his predatory personality.** **Writing from the POV of an existing character is rather difficult for me. Seeing as I want to make sure that it's accurate and not just how I imagine he would be.**

**Don't forget to review. ~Thanks L.S.**

Dark Impulses

Ch.3

Jerry stood is his kitchen staring off into space with a small smirk on his dark handsome features. His thoughts seemed to be someplace else at the moment. If one were to guess they would say they were on a woman, and if one were to guess they would be right. His thoughts were on one woman in particular at the moment. One woman with raven black hair that shown blue in the moon light. And eyes such a startling emerald, one would think they were made of the stone itself. Thinking of her tall slender frame and soft pale skin made his body sing with need. Oh and her scent, oh her sweet scent brought his hunger to the surface. Yes just the thought of those things, almost made him march back over and claim her as his. But timing was everything in this case. She had to come to him on her own, and accept it allow him to awaken her true self. And for that he was more than willing to wait. For he had waited nearly four hundred years he could certainly a few short weeks.

Finding a pure blood was hard these days, even harder to get them to awaken. But Jerry had been lucky this time. He had found one and to his amazement she lived across the street from him. "Scarlet Lee." He murmured to himself. Though he had never heard of that sir name before he was sure of it, she had to be a pure blood like himself. Her base scent though cleverly disguised was there. He had almost missed it the first time he had encountered her. Distracted by a bumbling human flaunting herself at him. But on their second meeting one of his own making made him sure. Her name though sent his mind reeling, he was sure that it was not her real name. There had never been a pure blood line that went by the family name of Lee.

'Some investigating is in order.' He thought as he reached for the granny smith apple sitting on his kitchen counter. Holding it to his lips his smirk grew into one of his signature smiles that made panties fall, and struck fear into the hearts of those that knew what he was. For this was a challenge he couldn't wait to overcome.

Taking a bite of the apple he let its juices run down his chin. Yes if he was right and of course he knew he was and the rewards would be great indeed. "let the games begin." he uttered as he tilted his head back to look up at the ceiling. Wiping the apples juiced from his chin with his thumb Jerry laughed.

* * *

><p>Vegas was the perfect place for a vampire. You could keep odd hours blacken every window in your house, and even better was the smorgasbord of private investigators, and retired cops looking earn some extra cash. Of course most required a fee for their work, but Jerry had no intention of paying them anything. Not when you could simply call them with your order and when they showed with the info you could simply eat them. Just the thought of another kill made his breath quicken and his mouth water. But there were draw backs to using such methods of information gathering and a few of them tended to be false information and hacks. Those who pretended to be private investigator's and fed you a bunch of crap and the real private investigators that had dried up their resources and were forced to feed you crap. But ether way they would end up dried up, just another snack for another long night of endless nights.<p>

Picking up the phone book Jerry flipped to the appropriate section and began thumbing through the selection. Selecting a few he hoped would give him the information he required Jerry picked up his cell phone and dialed the first number.

After he had called a few promising pi's and given them the information they required. Jerry slumped into chair to relax, out of the few he had called one had seemed the most promising. 'Walther PI' Jerry thought to himself , he had better be as good as he claimed for the fee he demanded. Not that Jerry had any intentions of paying him. 'Get what you want and rip out their throats.' was his motto . The latter part he particularly enjoyed not that he didn't enjoy getting what he wanted. Jerry was very good at getting what he wanted, and if necessary he would go to any means to get it. And what he wanted was just a few tantalizing yards away.

* * *

><p>Awakening was painful, it would be agony he was sure of that. The beast that was forced dormant slowly ripping away at you from the inside clawing to the surface. Jerry smiled at the thought, he smiled even wider at the thought of her elfin frame withering under him. Her eyes darkening with hunger and her pale lips painted red with blood. He glossy raven hair flowing out behind her devilishly. Jerry licked his lips, his hunger growing, he couldn't wait. Another like him not just some pitiful human turned, but one born to be a monster. Born to be a predator hunting, killing, and feeding on those oh so delicious humans. They were so fun to play games with much like a fish on a line once you had them hooked all you had to do was reel them in. Sometimes slowly watching them struggle against you until they were too exhausted to fight anymore . And other times pulling them in quickly before they had a chance to fight.<p>

Jerry leaned against the concrete wall of his basement recalling his victims. How some fought and how others had that lost look in their eyes but his favorite were the ones that showed nothing but fear. Yes, fear had to be his favorite site, smell, and taste. The way it made their heart race making their blood rush in their veins. It gave their blood such a unique taste, intoxicating one taste and you can't stop from wanting more and more. Jerry licked his lips his mouth watering from the thought. Pulling away from the wall he glanced around his basement he still had much work to do. Much had to be done before he could make this house into a proper nest.

Grabbing a shovel Jerry began scooping dirt and tossing it the wheel barrel working until it was full. Standing from his slouched position of work . Jerry brushed a few stray locks of his dark hair from his eyes before glancing at the clock on the wall. Just a few more minutes until sunset and he could make his next move.

* * *

><p>Scarlet groaned as she began slowly awakening. Rolling onto her side she slowly opened her eyes, she felt like she had a hangover. Not recalling having anything to drink Scarlet frowned. Pulling herself into a sitting position on her couch she rubbed her eyes hoping to bring them into focus. Taking a deep breath Scarlet rose to her feet immediately regretting doing so when her vision swam and her stomach lurched. Steadying herself on the arm of her couch. "Oh." she moaned as she rubbing her forehead in an attempt to ease the pain.<p>

Pulling away from the couch Scarlet wobbled on unsteady feet towards the stairs. Grabbing the railing to steady herself Scarlet began to climb the stairs. Reaching the center landing she glared up the remaining stairs cursing herself for having to have to two story house. Sighing in defeat she plopped on the next step. Glancing down the stairs she closed her eyes in thought. The tile entryway at the bottom of the stairway came to her mind. She felt as if she was forgetting something, something that should matter. Stretching her legs out in front of her Scarlet winced at how tight the muscles in her knee were.

Tilting her head to the side Scarlet frowned. Everything from last night was fuzzy all she could recall was pain, smoldering dark eyes and the taste of something sweet. Curling her fingers into a fist Scarlet hissed before she slammed her hand into the wall in frustration. She didn't like not feeling in control. Standing Scarlet stretched her leg out a few times working out its stiffness before she made her way up stairs, and into the bathroom for a much needed smoldering hot shower. 'maybe a it will clear my head.' she hoped.

After her shower Scarlet felt as if some fog on her brain had been lifted and she could think clearly again. But to her frustration she still couldn't remember all that had happened last night. All she could remember was that Jerry her sexy new neighbor had come over. And that's where everything got fuzzy. 'I don't know, maybe we started to drinking. I mean, he is one hell of a sexy man' she contemplated to herself.

"Sexy." she murmured to herself licking her lips, her thoughts straying too dark eyes and hard muscles. Pulling a black rock T-shirt over her head Scarlet glanced at the mirror, and nearly pumped out of her skin when she saw the look on her own face. For an instant she didn't look herself. Her eyes looked darker almost hungry and her pale lips looked red. Walking closer to the mirror Scarlet inspected her face 'Well I look normal.' she thought as she ran her ringers through her wet hair pulling it away from her face. Leaning away from the mirror Scarlet shook her head allowing her wet locks to fall back over her eyes. 'I'm seeing things' she decided as she pulled on a pair of tan women's cargo shorts. Sitting on her bed with a sigh Scarlet glanced at the clock on her night stand. Its digital face blinked 3:43 pm. 'Yes, I'm seeing things.' she decided scowling at the clock. Well if she was going to be up at this ungodly hour she might as well use it to get some things done.

Quickly finishing getting dressed Scarlet made her way to the kitchen on the main level of her house. Pulling a glass from the cupboard Scarlet moved to the sink and filled it with water. As soon as the clear liquid touched her lips Scarlet felt as if she couldn't get enough, almost as it wasn't enough on its own. Refilling her glass for the third time she sighed as she waited for it to fill and mumbled "Why am I so damn thirsty."

**Don't forget to Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Married and didn't get a honeymoon... Well poop... Life goes on and the story continues.**

**So this it to those of you that have been to the places in my story. I have never been to Vegas so if things don't sound right to your memory please keep in mind that again I have never been and I 'am doing the best that I can with the photos available online.**

* * *

><p>The sun was unusually bright and the sky was so clear you could see to the end of the desert where the Mountain range began reaching towards the heavens with their jagged peaks. Biting her lip and squinting her eyes Scarlet closed her front door behind her and made her way towards her car. He little green Subaru shining in the bright Nevada sun. Pulling her keys from her pocket Scarlet fumble briefly with the remote before she finally hit the unlock button. Hearing the light thunk of the locks releasing Scarlet pulled the driver side door open. Holding the door open with one hand and shading her eyes with the other Scarlet squinted in the bright light. Glancing first at her house then around the block and finally resting on the house across the street from her own, she huffed. Studying it briefly she frowned and a memory of a coppery flavor surfaced. Licking her lips Scarlet sighed 'this is going to be a long day' she moaned to herself before she got into her car started it and cranked the AC up all the way. Hoping it would help cool her already sour mood.<p>

The sun would be setting in a few hours and Scarlet had much to do so much in fact that she had to start her day early... Much too early for her liking, after having missed her conference call the night before and getting one nasty phone call that had ended in a screaming match and multiple nasty emails. Scarlet was forced to head into Vegas to the strip for a meeting at one of the many large hotels. She didn't like going into "town" as she called it. But she had to today to get things smoothed over with a firm she worked and meet with a new client. Taking the exit that would soon merge her onto the always busy strip Scarlet hissed as she came around the exit and the sun was shifted to the left side of her car bringing it directly into her eyes. Quickly flipping the visor down and over she sighed in relief.

Pulling up to the valet booth at the entrance of Caesars Palace Scarlet killed the engine of her car. Resting her head on the steering wheel of her car Scarlet prepared herself for the mayhem of the casino just before dusk. After getting out of her car and checking it in to be parked Scarlet made her way into the Hotel. Weaving through the crowd Scarlet made her way to the front desk to verify the conference room number. Thrumming her fingers on the glossy surface Scarlet waited for the attendants attention. Smiling to herself as she noted the couple that seemed to be making things harder than they had to be for the poor girl working.

"I'm sorry miss but we don't charge your card unless anything from the room is missing or damaged." She insisted to the obvious angry wife. Said angry blond woman wearing fare to much make up huffed and tapped her foot. "Well, I demand to speak to one of your managers on this matter. I refuse to pay for the towels that we didn't take and I feel insulted that you would even suggest such a thing." Pulling her attention away from what was obviously going to be a long battle that she would lose Scarlet pulled one of the pamphlets from it plastic holder and pretended to read it while she waited. Instead of reading what she was sure was a pamphlet on some cheap and crappy show about the supernatural. Scarlet's mind began to wonder to her oh so sexy, hunk of a neighbor. His dark eyes that seemed to suck you in, and his dark hair that seemed to be somewhat messy and practically begged to pulled. Oh and that cocky predatory smile that made you weak in the knees. Scarlet licked her lips at the thought.

Pulling her mind for sinful things Scarlet blushed as she looked up at the girl who had been trying to get her attention for what had seemed to be a few minutes. Brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes Scarlet closed the pamphlet in her hands and looked back up that the girl, Vickie she noted form her name tag. "Umm ya sorry. I have". But before she could finish Vickie noticed the pamphlet and cuter off "Oh I love Peter Vincent's show I've already seen it three times" Setting the piece of paper on the counter Scarlet smiled in annoyance and brushed the same stray lock of hair behind her ears. "It's the best you really should see it I highly recommend it. Oh and Mr. Vincent he so." Interrupting Vickie's little tween swoon Scarlet said "Yes I'll be sure to catch it, but I'm here for a meeting and I need to confirm what conference room we are in. I believe the booking firm was Smithington and Son." Blushing slightly Vickie pulled herself together and began checking the computer. After a few keyboard stroked and a few clicks of the mouse She looked up and answered. " Looks like its conference room 3-C ." After thanking her Scarlet made her way to the conference room. 'Meeting new clients is the worst' she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>Jerry was not happy, no he was not happy indeed. His prey who should have been fast asleep until well after unset was nowhere to be found. No the blasted woman was gone. Not like she was out on a run gone or had gone to get milk and eggs from the store gone. But had not been not been home for most one the day, judging by her scent. Now his plans were out on hold until he could track her down.<p>

After entering her house Jerry began to look for clues as to her whereabouts. Finding nothing on the main level Jerry made his way to the upper floor where her scent was strongest. To his surprise it was not the bedroom but her office. Raising an eyebrow and smirking Jerry pushed open the door and made his way in. It was intimidating he had to say with technology , multiple displays lined the large desk in the middle of the room. They all danced merrily with colors swirling across them. Two large tower on either side of the desk on the floor both flashing as if hard at work . Sitting at the desk he smirked as he moved one of the mice. Immediately the right hand two displays sprang to life displaying to his surprise a cluster of open internet browsers, word documents, excel sheets, and many other programs all running at once. Jerry frowned, he hated computer but times being what they were it came in handy knowing how to use one. (Cause Jerry could be computer savvy... Why not.) Clicking on the tiles at the bottom of the screen one buy one Jerry glanced over them until he found what he was looking for. Smiling slightly Jerry began reading the subjects in her inbox looking for anything that would give him a clue. His smile widened and he laughed slightly as he found what he was looking for and began to read the full message. "Got ya, love" With that Jerry pushed away from the desk leaning back in the chair he began to sway back in forth in it.

Jerry had nothing to worry about she would be back soon and he could then take the next step in his plan. 'this game of cat and mouse is fun' he thought 'but my sweet Scarlet Lee I have big plans for you'

* * *

><p>It had been a disaster from the start. "That meeting was a total joke" Scarlet mumbled to herself as she waited for the valet to bring her car around. Rubbing the bridge of her nose Scarlet grimaced at the memory.<p>

* * *

><p>Waking into the simple but elegant meeting room Scarlet made her way the end of the table where everyone sat. But before she could even say hello or introduce herself one of the men began to speak his voice having a distinct British accent. "about time love, I thought you would never get here. I'll have a dry sherry, and you best bring the bottle." Pausing Scarlet arched a eyebrow at him in question. Looking him over Scarlet frowned. He had long wavy dark hair that didn't seem to match his eyebrows and facial hair that was too clean cut to be real. That and what seemed to look like tattoos of crucifixes on either side of his neck. Thinking quickly Scarlet began to put two and two together. 'P. Vincent wants me to invest some of his money for him and Peter Vincent's Fright Night is currently showing at the hotel.' Scarlet groaned inwardly ' how could I have been so stupid.' Pulling herself for her internal ranting Scarlet smiled and said. " Sorry to disappoint, but I'm Scarlet Lee."<p>

* * *

><p>Needles to say the meeting hadn't gotten any better after introductions. Peter and been loud and once the liquor had been ordered and arrived been louder and most obnoxious. And let's not forget relentless in his attempts at getting in her pants or at least voicing that he wanted to. Nothing had been planned or worked out and trying to get a date was not what Scarlet considered planning. Growling slightly Scarlet paid the fearful looking valet. Jerked her key from his hand and got in her car. Putting the key in the ignition Scarlet paused for a second and looked at herself in the mirror a questioning look on her face before she whispered. " Did I just growl."<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Let me know what you all think. Reviews Keeping me going.**

**Chapter 5**

During the long and hot drive from the city back to her home Scarlet found her mind wondering toward her mostly forgotten post. True she couldn't remember her much of her mother and father. Well almost anything at all she admitted to herself. All she could remember of them was her father's enchanting dark eyes and cool smile. And her mother she remembered even less, she was more of a blurred face surrounded by long raven locks. But there was one memory she dreamt of often, in truth it was more like a nightmare. It always started the same with plooms of dark smoke, loud voices, and sicken fast bursts of motion.

* * *

><p>~(Scarlet stood at the end of a long hallway eyesight slightly blurred from the thick smoke. Staggering down the hall towards the top of the stairs sometimes reaching out for the wall for support. Upon reaching the landing would hold the railing and call out for her mother and father. Then suddenly her father would appear before her in a dark blur of motion. Gather her small frame to him and the world would spin around them as if on fast-forward. Then he would gently set her before him her bare feet instantly freezing in the snow. his enchantingly dark eyes becoming the only part of her vision in focus. Before his voice fluttered softly to her ears "Everything will be ok sweetheart" and he pulled back slightly and placed a cool kiss on her forehead. From then the world bled red and became a cocoon of fire and agony.)~<p>

Scarlet would jerk awake in bed a scream tearing itself from her throat leaving her out of breath and covered in a sheen of sweat. On those days sleep would not revisit her. No she would lie awake in the dim light that escaped her dark drapes and hold a pillow close to her sometimes crying and sometimes shake in fear of a dream that felt like a distant terrible memory.

* * *

><p>Shaking her head in a attempt to clear her thoughts Scarlet drew her focus back to the road. Flipping on her turn signal Scarlet turned from the dusty desert highway and into her housing development just as the blistering sun began its decent behind the distant mountains. Navigating the maze of streets Scarlet made her way towards her house. Huffing as she had to slow down or stop at almost every corner for some family getting in one last game of basketball as the sun set and the street lights flickered to life.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity of waiting for a family to scurry across the street she made the final turn onto her street. Sighing in relief when her house came into view Scarlet tapped her garage door remote on her visor as she pulled into her driveway. Putting the car into park and turning off the engine she let loose a long sigh and slumped back into her seat. Rubbing her eyes with the palms of her hands Scarlet let out a breathe before she pulled her keys from the ignition and got out of her little green wagon. Slamming the door shut she made her way around the back of her car and popped the hatch and began to load all the paperwork her boss had given her back into the box that it had spilled out of in the back of her car. 'Just great' she thought snidely.

Cursing under her breath as she lifted it and turned swiftly only to collide with someone. Dropping the box Scarlet hissed " For the love of..." But her words died on her lips at the sight of luring molasses eyes and a cocky smirk. Ducking quickly to avoid further embarrassment and detection of the blush that she could feel was warming her cheeks. Scarlet began to gather all the paperwork that had spilled from the box and pooled at their feet.

Quickly gathering the documents she had to study. Scarlet paused to glance over at Jerry who had also crouched down to help and was offering her the last few. Snatching them from his hands she mumbled " Thanks and err... Sorry for running into you. " Stuffing them in the box Scarlet moved to grab it but only succeeded in snatching air as it was lifted from her reach. Brushing a stray lock from her eyes She stood and faced Jerry. "Umm Thanks" She mumbled again while trying to hide her face behind her wavy midnight locks, which she was sure was still flushed in a blush.

"It's no Problem" Jerry replied amused by her embarrassment. "Let me carry this in for you" He added as he swiftly walked past her and headed for the garage door. Leaving Scarlet no time to protest as she scrambled ahead of him to get the door. Unlocking the door and rushing inside to turn on light and kick a few articled of clothing around a corner she waved her hand toward the kitchen counter. Taking note that he had kicked to door closed with his heel shutting the world out and him inside. Chewing her lip slightly as he placed the box on the counter between them Scarlet glanced up at him her eyes meeting his 'dark, sweet, and tempting' her mind supplied assessing his intense gaze.

Smiling Scarlet began "Ummm..." But trailed off when his gaze changed from intense to amused. Frowning she huffed as she crossed her arm over her chest. 'great just great not only do I look like a total klutz but also a stupid blushing school girl.' she thought snidely. Her mood turning sour Scarlet fumed " Well you carried in my box, you're in my house " but her words died on her lips as he seemed to grow more amused. It had been a long day and she was in no mood to be the source of amusement for others.

* * *

><p>Jerry's smirk turned into a full on panty dropping smile as he watched her stumble emotionally for a few seconds before settling on pissed and she snapped her question. Moving around the island to get closer to her he purred " Now is that any way to treat someone who just did you a favor." Placing a hand on the cold counter surface Jerry leaned in "Or to the guy who came over to invite you over for dinner. " He added as he slid his hand over hers grasping it lightly. Pulling it up to his lips and inhaling deeply. 'gods she smells amazing' he groaned to himself. 'Fuck waiting I want her now' he decided with a hiss.<p>

Tightening his hold on her hand when she tried to pull away Jerry moved after her as she took a step back Jerry followed her step for step until she had backed herself into to wall. Another blush warming her cheeks as she tried to hide her eyes under her long dark lashes. Moving in for a kiss his breath hot on her lips. His grip on her hand almost painful.

Biting the inside of his cheek he allowed his mouth to fill with blood its coppery taste further fuelling his desires. Before he crushed his lips to hers and ran his bloodied tongue along her bottom lip seeking entrance. Her slight whimper further fueled his desire to have her. Moving a now clawed hand up her arm and along her collar bone before he snaked it behind her head tangling his fingers in her dark tresses. Grasping the hair at the base of her skull Jerry jerked her hair sharply, causing her to gasp and allowing him entrance past her lips his tongue seeking hers.

The moment his blood hit her tongue Jerry felt her stop her resisting and her mind open up to him. Her thoughts instantly readable. she was screaming at herself to move to do something other than kiss him her angry thoughts hissing about not being in control and deeper in her mind something uncoiled and purred in response to his blood and his touch. Both the physical and the mental. Pulling away he softly shushed her "SHHHH... No need to fight" he whispered his voice dark and hungry. Smiling when her eyes slowly opened and looked up at him and into his consuming black eyes. "No" She managed to whispered before all will left her and she fell totally into his grasp.

Slinking his arm around her slim waist he pulled her away from the wall and against his tempting frame. Groaning softly at the feel of her soft body against his. Releasing her hair from his grasp Jerry brushed a stray lock of her midnight tresses from her eyes and began to softly stroke her cheek with his thumb as he supported her head. Her eyes fluttered when he brushed his lips against hers again. A soft growl rumbling thought her when he pulled away slightly. Laughing softly at her little tantrum Jerry growled back in response as he tightened his hold on her and tilted her head up to look at him. Her startling emerald eyes darkening when they made contact with his own black ones. Watching as her eyes fluttered for a second and focused on his blood stained lips and sharp fangs.

Flashes of fanged smiles and dark luring eyes filled her head as the word 'vampire' whispered softly almost along with the images. 'Vampire' Her mind reeled clearing the fog that had settled. 'Fangs, dark eyes, cold soothing touch, seductive looks' suddenly her mind her own again. Sucking in a breath Scarlet jerked in his embrace. Her mind may have been freed, but her body was still fighting for control.

* * *

><p>Growling darkly Jerry tightened his hold on her. His hand sliding back around her head holding her by her hair. "Relax' he warned both verbally and mentally pushing the thought at her but finding her mind shut off to him once again. Hissing at her in a show of dangerous fangs Jerry quickly nicked his tongue on a fang and pressed his lips on hers once again forcing her lips apart and invading her mouth. As she began to push against his chest weakly with her hands and making soft noises in protest.<p>

Scarlet's mouth filled with the coppery taste of his blood when he crushed his lips to hers once again. Its bitter sweet taste instantly filling her with strength. Ripping her mouth from his Scarlet shoved with all her might and to her surprise sending Jerry crashing into the wall behind him and her tumbling to her ass. Scrambling away from him quickly Scarlet pressed her back firmly against the wall. "Vampire" she whispered as Jerry rolled onto the balls of his feet squatting. Shaking his head slightly Jerry looked up at her and held his hands out innocently and Smiled as he confessed "Yup you got me". Extending a hand towards her Jerry added "come, let me finish this".

Shaking her head quickly Scarlet replied " you expect me to let this happen in my own..."She trailed off the thought suddenly hitting her. 'Her house' she had invited him in the other night. Jerry's expression darkened as he seemed to read her thoughts "Don't even.." He started to growl out his but was cut off when Scarlet quickly stammered " I revoke your invitation".

Jerry's face took on a feral look as his placed a hand on the tiled floor between them his clawed fingertips digging into the smooth surface. His sable eyes locked with hers as he let out a roar that shook her to the core. Jerry's mouth suddenly filled with razor sharp teeth His face distorting slightly as he fought whatever power was pushing against him. Her resisting him making him want her even more.

As suddenly as it had started it stopped, Jerry's face returned to normal when he closed his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply. Her scent had shifted and was 'not completely human' he thought with a snicker. Opening his eyes that gleamed like twin black pearls Jerry smiled a devious smile that chilled Scarlet to the bone. And in an instant Scarlet was on her back below him the cool tile of her kitchen floor chilling her with Jerry straddling her hips. His hot breath hit on her face and his cool clawed hands cradling her head. A devious fanged smile spread across his lips as he purred at her "Sorry love but that only words if your human." She pushed at his chest attempting to dislodge him. But he wasn't going anywhere he didn't want to.

His hold on her becoming painful when she started to struggle beneath him. Whimpering when his claws bit into her scalp Scarlet stilled suddenly tired. Her eyes lock with his for an instant, she was sure he was the cause. Leaning down his cheeks brushing hers Jerry whispered in her ear "good girl" His voice dark and seductive before the world faded black.

**Don't Forget to Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Woot a new chapter after how long. ^^ **

**I have to thank my friend Denkoumaru for going over this chapter with me and fixing more than a few issues. **

**Enjoy ^^**

**Chapter 6**

Smiling down at her now docile figure Jerry tenderly pulled her upper body up into his grasp as he sat back on his heels. Smoother her wavy locks back from her face and neck he purred in delight at how soft and smooth her skin felt under his clawed fingertips. Rolling her head to the side exposing her slender neck to his view he licked his lips at the sight. Her smooth pale unmarred skin warmed by the strong pulse beneath, tantalizing and intoxicating. Moving his face to her neck he inhaled deeply as he moved his nose from her collarbone to her ear. " You darling are exquisite" he moaned and buried his face in the crook of her shoulder nuzzling her tenderly. "I wonder if you taste as good as you smell" Jerry whispered softly against her throat. Pulling back slightly he allowed his fangs to lengthen as his grip on her tightening before he lunged forward and buried his fangs deep into the soft skin of her neck. Her hot blood gushed from the wound instantly filling his mouth with her blood. Groaning he nearly lost himself in her the taste it was divine, ambrosia, sweet nectar of the gods couldn't be compared to her taste. Not only did he nearly lose himself with her taste but also the power the filled him along with it, she was from a strong and powerful bloodline indeed. But he had work to do and Jerry could enjoy her delightfully, intoxicating powerful blood at a later time. Pulling back long enough to bite his tongue he plunged his fangs back down into her neck and began to force his blood into her body searching for the seal that bound her to this human form. {Blood magic is a powerful thing even for humans and couple it with his lineage and it practically guarantee success.}

Growling when he found what he was looking for the gentle thrum of power that wove throughout her body. Closing his eyes Jerry began to concentrate on it, applying pressure to it Jerry jerked suddenly when it sent a surge of pain to his very core. Drawing his brows together Jerry buried his fangs deeper into her flesh and growled another inhuman growl that would have even the bravest of men running. Ignoring the surges of pain that followed the first Jerry began to force his will and essence on the seal warping and bending it until finally it fractured. Causing every muscle in Scarlet's body to seize and making her body arch against his as inhuman scream tore from her. Pulling back from her throat to cradle her cheek with one hand while the other supported her weight Jerry smiled in triumph as he looked into her eyes that had opened in shock. Slowly her black pupils began to consume her emerald irises leaving nothing but a thin shimmering halo of green around the pools of darkness before her eyes rolled back in her head and her lids slipped shut once again as her body went limp in his arms.

Resting his forehead against hers Jerry exhaled slowly drained from the effort it had taken. He would have to feed again to regain his strength before she woke. He had a feeling she was going to be a handful. Watching her for the short time that he had he could already tell she could be a little spitfire. So he could only imagine what she would be like now, coupled with the release of her true nature. But Jerry enjoyed a challenge and the very thought of it excited him all the more. 'Just one more thing to look forward to' He mused to himself eyes growing darker with intent and excitement.

Gathering her body into his arms Jerry stood in one swift fluid motion. Looking out her kitchen window and into the darkness he sighed the sun wouldn't be up for many hours, but he doubted he would have time to rest or hunt for another meal to regain his strength. 'Not enough hours in the night' He thought with a frown he would have to settle for something he already had, though the thought not very appealing. The little human blood bag he currently had locked away, was getting weak and would mostly likely start to turn soon, drawing his brows together in a frown at the thought. He would have to take care of her to insure that didn't happen. He wouldn't have time to train any new ghouls.

'Maybe there's enough left for an early snack' he smirked a little at the thought. Turning swiftly Jerry made his way home looking forward to having the woman he carried in his nest. Though it was not yet complete it would have to do for the moment. he thought as he shifted her in his arms enough to free a hand to open the garage door. Tapping the button on the wall as he passed with an elbow Jerry exited the garage and crossed the street in a flash of shadowed movement. Making it to his house on the other side with enough time to look back at her house and watch the garage door close.

He would have to go back over within the next few hours and clean up the mess in the kitchen. Jerry couldn't afford to leave evidence behind, especially with noisy teenage brats poking about. 'Because who knows what they might stumble across.' Jerry thought as he grumbled in annoyance.

Kicking his garage door closed with his heel Jerry made his way towards his study. Swiftly climbing the stairs silently and rounding the corner he gently pushed the cracked door open all the with his boot. Placing his newest most prized possession gently in the dark leather high back chair being careful not to disturb her.

Not wanting to leave her alone long Jerry made his way towards his closet where his meal awaited him. Pushing the hidden door in the back of his closet open he made his way towards the back of the small hallway. Allowing his footstep to become audible as he approached. He smirked when he heard the faint whimpering on the other side of one of the doors fear made everything taste better Jerry decide with a fanged smile. Taking a extra few seconds to unlock the door and turn the knob Jerry allowed the door to swing out slowly savoring the effect. Their she was the once pretty blond huddled as fare in the corner as she could be trembling.

Making his way back into his study Jerry paused at the sight of his slumbering prize. Her raven locked framed her oval face perfectly. The stark contrast of dark hair and pale skin making her glow in the soft light of the lamp on a nearby desk. Licking the blood from his fingers Jerry smiled softly to himself as one word dominated his thoughts at the sight 'MINE'.

But alas the moment of a appraising dark looks didn't last but an instant when his cell choose that moment to spring to life on the desk vibrating softly on the polished surface. Quickly grabbing the small object Jerry answered the call. All the while watching his prize he didn't want to miss the moment when she awoke to her new life.

"Yes" he snapped quietly, somewhat annoyed that someone had chosen that exact moment to call. There was a pause on the other end of the line before a man cleared his throat and began. Jerry could hear his heartbeat quicken on the other end of the line, and that was something that made the corners of his mouth turn up in a slight smile.

" Hello is this Mr. Dandridge"

Growling softly Jerry replied with a curt "Yes ".

"Sorry for calling so late, but this is Walther and have the information you requested." The man said his voice gaining confidence.

Leaning against his desk Jerry regarded Scarlet's sleeping form before him with a deviously look, "and that would be" he inquired sharply getting further annoyed.

"Yes, well as it would turn out she was adopted from overseas and her last name is not Lee. That's the name she was given when she was formally adopted here in the states." The man paused and Jerry heard some paper rustle on the other end before he began again. "Her name was Scarlet Amelia Saint, now I couldn't find what country she..." His voice becoming background noise as Jerry smiled one of his signature panty dropping smiled at his sleeping beauty. 'what an interesting turn.' He inwardly purred.

Pulling his focus back to the phone call Jerry cut into the man's rambling. He had all the information he needed from the human "I'll pay you a visit in the next few nights to pay your fee." With that Jerry ended the phone call. His eyes dark as night as he regarded his prize before him. "A Saint" he whispered a little awe struck at the new information. 'So my little Scarlet, you're not from just any line of pure bloods Frowning slightly Jerry crossed his arms over his chest his mind reeling. Moving to Vegas was quickly becoming one of the single best idea he had ever had in his many blood soaked years of life.

'Time for sleeping beauty to wake up' he thought to himself as he saw her eyelids began to flutter, impressed at how quickly she was recovering. 'I would expect nothing less from a Saint' he mused his dark gaze locked on the woman before him.

* * *

><p>Groaning slightly Scarlet slowly shifted her head, her dark brows going together as pain laced its way to the foreground of her mind and body . Everything ached and felt stiff, like she had run a marathon and had promptly their after been hit by a truck. Slowly opening her eyes that took considerable amount of effort and concentration to do even that simple task. The first thing that came into focus in the dim lit room was a dark wood floor beneath her simple black flats. Shifting her gaze slightly further from her person where they came to rest on a pair of well worn black boots focusing on them for a moment longer, Scarlet made note of the small dark wet looking stains on them like small droplet had rained down. Said boots shifted slightly as if trying to call her attention to whoever was wearing them. Moving her focus up to a pair of legs encased in black jeans held up by a simple black leather belt with a sturdy steel buckle. Scarlet's eyes dared travel further up taking in oh so deliciously well toned abs hidden beneath a simple dark gray t-shirt that clung to him in all the right places. Daring to gaze higher yet her eyes finally falling on his face. His pale skin seemed to give off an unearthly glow. Loose strands of dark hair cascaded around his impossibly dark intense gaze. Framed with thick dark eyebrows that were shaped into a deceivingly perfect arch that followed the slight curve of his eyes. Smooth red stained lips showing off a sly cocky smile fitting his handsome face together perfectly.<p>

"Jerry" the words rushed from her mouth in a whisper. Their last encounter flashing quickly threw her mind. Her heart jumping into high gear adrenaline flooding her veins temporarily erasing the deep ache of her body. Jerking back away from him in the chair causing it to teeter on two legs briefly before it came crashing backwards, spilling Scarlet to the floor with a thud. Quickly scrambling away from him on her hands and knees Scarlet stumbled over a stack of books and both her and said books that fell to the floor with a loud thunk spilling puffs of dust into the air and filling the room with the smell of aged paper. Pulling herself back up and onto her butt Scarlet continued to scoot further away not stopping until she could go no further and her back pressed against the smooth cold surface of the wall. Panting slightly from the exertion Scarlet eyed Jerry warily. Her mind still trying to pull itself from the fog of sleep. Quickly sweeping her gaze around the room she made note of the dark wood furniture that littered the walls of the room and the numerous stacks of old looking leather bound books before he eyes came to rest back on the dark clad figure before her one again.

Jerry's smirk grew into a smile that made his white teeth catch the soft light of the lamp. Squatting to her eye level Jerry placed his forearms on his knees and gave her a seductive look. Tempting and alluring is what he was projecting and had Scarlet not just seen how monstrous he could get she would've fallen for it. Swooning over his dreamy molasses eyes and seductive smile like some air-headed twilight fan. No now she knew better and his tempting gaze, pale skin and seductive smile only made her frown in anger and body tense with unease.

Watching in amusement as he had tumbled over the back of the chair when she realized just who was before her. Seeing her expression change from fear to anger Jerry frowned. It seemed she was already past his initial vampire charm. "I think we need to talk darling " he drawled out showing off a sly smile. The response he gained from her was not one he had expected when she replied with a simple "Fuck you."

Growling slightly to himself knowing she was going to make this harder than he had first planned. Inhaling deeply he tested her scent she smelled hot with anger and wild like fear. Yes, she was mad but also afraid and that he could use it to his advantage. Putting on his best I'm not to be fucked with look that made his eyes look darker if that was possible, Jerry began again. This time his voice taking on a commanding tone that would make any human flinch. "I don't think you're in any position to be getting nasty." He paused leaning forward onto the balls of his feet letting his face fall into shadows for effect before adding "Darling".

Scarlet's eyes narrowed at his words and the way he leaned forward menacingly. He was trying to scare her and she knew it and worst of all she had a feeling he knew it was working. She knew what he was a Vampire faster, stronger, most likely older, and beyond all doubt dangerous. Biting bottom lip Scarlet hesitated for a second her eyes fluttering to the open door and back to Jerry as thoughts of escape flashed in her head, before she replied with another oh so tactful "Fuck you."

Taking note of how her frightened eyes flashed briefly to the door and back Jerry couldn't help but wonder what was going through that pretty little head of hers. Nothing that was productive to his goals he was sure.

Sighing inwardly Jerry suddenly felt his patience drawing thin. He could be patient cool and calculating when the time called for it. But he preferred being straightforward, bold even. A I get what I want and take what I want live in the moment kind of guy. So waiting for her to come around was becoming further and further from the realm of possibilities. 'Why do some women have to be so damn stubborn.' Jerry thought. Not that he didn't like the way she resisted or how she chewed her bottom lip or how she narrowed her eyes when she was thinking. Oh the thing he could do to those wonderfully full pouty lips and not to mention the things those lips could do for him Jerry smirked at the thought his fangs lengthening behind his lips. "You can do this the easy way calmly and obediently or" Jerry smirked flashing fangs. "or I can make you obey... Darling" He finished his voice all but a purr. His expression clearly showing which he preferred.

He didn't even have to wait for her reply her expression telling all. In the way her eyes seemed to harden and her dark fine brown drew together slightly or in how her lips drew together pouty frown. Maybe she needs another dose he mused enjoying the idea of getting closer to her. In an instant he was before her making her lips part in a gasp and her eyes growing wide with fear. Pausing for a moment to enjoy the way her heartbeat spiked in both fear and shock making her scent change to something sweet and deciding he liked the way she trembled before him Jerry smiled to himself. Quickly snaking one hand around her neck and grasping the hair at the base of her skull while the other he flicking a claw across his thumb with another finger drawing blood. Smearing the small amount of blood across his lips he smashed his lips and exposed fangs to hers in a brutal bloody kiss, his mouth invading hers demanding submission in both his actions and his blood. Closing his inky black eyes in concentration Jerry could feel her fight both physically and mentally. Her hands coming up and push against his chest in a vain attempting to dislodge him, her legs kicked up slightly against his. But what he found when he tried to push into her mind,he could feel the dark swirl of power pushing back just as hard making him growl slightly against her lips. Pulling back slightly Jerry regarded Scarlet beneath him. Her abused lips smeared with his blood and the heated dark look of fury in her eyes. She wasn't giving up without a fight and the thought angered him it at the same time that it pleased him. With a dark smirk Jerry violently lunge forward again this time with all the strength, power and lust of a four hundred year old vampire. His lips and mind pressing hard against hers demanding submission.

Her control wavering for a moment when he bit into her lip catching it with his fangs drawing blood. The instant her control wavered he swooped into both her mind and her mouth taking control. Wrapping around her mind forcing her to relax with soothing strokes of his tongue and commanding but soft thoughts. Soon her body began to relax against his and her mind settled against his strong suggestion. Pulling away from her abused mouth when she whimpered against his lips. Jerry inhaled her scent finding it still fluctuating between anger and contentment. 'Not perfect but it will do' the vampire thought with a slight frown.

Sitting back against the open closet door Jerry pulled her onto his lap and laid her head against his chest as he began to stroke her hair smoothing it back into order while he took a few moments to recover. While his control still firm on her mind and his blood keeping her body docile for the moment. If he wanted to keep her like this for any length of time she would need another dose in a few minutes but for now it would do. Tilting her chin up Jerry peered down at her face. Her bright eyes were dark and clouded over with his influence. But under it all he could still see and feel her powerful will simmering below the surface.

"You are quite the prize" Jerry mused to which Scarlet frowned sorely, clearly not liking the statement or being thought of as a prize. Chuckling slightly at her frown Jerry continued " Yes, I am what you said I am." pausing slightly when a question bubbled against his control over her mind which earned Scarlet one of Jerry's signature smiles before he continued his gaze still locked with hers for an instant. Breaking eye contact Jerry shifted her body in his hold as he moved to stand. Her weight obviously nothing in his arms. Pushing aside the clothing in the closet Jerry pushed the hidden door in the back of the closet open with one foot and walked into the brightly lit corridor beyond. Shifting her weight easily Jerry opened one of the doors and placed Scarlet on the floor in the small room beyond. Giving her one last dark seductive glance Jerry closed the door and released her mind from his hold as he turned the key on the handle locking his prize inside.

If he was going to attempt to keep her his, he needed to be at full strength and that meant well fed. Giving the door that barred her freedom one last glance Jerry left the bright corridor and his home in search a meal. His earlier snack fare from cutting it now. She was feisty and after her bloodline had been revealed to him he knew he needed to be at full strength for their next encounter.

Driving down the dark stretch of highway Jerry began to reflect on what had just transpired. Though he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone he didn't have a choice. This was something that he needed to do in order to keep her within his grasp.

In the begging Jerry had had every intention of taking it slow and luring her into his waiting grasp but after finding she had broken his control over her after the first night it had sent his inner beast into an uproar that had trigger tonight events. And so it had left him ill prepared to deal with the aftermath. Though after having that nice little chat on the phone with the pi Jerry was glad tonight had happened. He knew it would make thing harder in the begging but he couldn't risk her falling into the wrong hand and in his opinion anybody's hands but his were the wrong ones.

'A Saint' Jerry mused as he pulled into the parking lot of one of the many not so nice strip clubs of Vegas. Eyeing two girls as they waved to the bouncer that had opened the door for them on their way out 'Dinner is served' Jerry smirked as he got out of his dark pickup truck intent on following the two oblivious girls further away from the bright neon lights of the building and into the dim lit street on the edge of the desert.

* * *

><p>As the lock clicked on the door Scarlet felt Jerry release her mind from his grasp. Sagging back against the wall she began to take stock of her surroundings. The room was small not even big enough for her to lie down in. Three plane gray drywall walls a dingy linoleum floor, bright fluorescent lights above and a sturdy white metal door in front of her. Groaning slightly as feeling and control began to flood back into her limbs and with that control came the ache that she had first felt when she had awoken. But the worst of the pain radiated from the left side of her neck and down into her shoulder. Gingerly pulling a hand up to her shoulder Scarlet hissed between clenched teeth when she made contact a particularly tender spot. Pulling her hand away when her sluggish brain registered the cool sticky sensation on her fingertips as blood and the harsh ache of her neck and shoulder as a bite. Looking at her fingertips in silence Scarlet's abused lips pulled back in a fierce frown as her brows drew together as well. 'that's right, the fucker bite me' Scarlet silently raged.<p>

Pulling herself further up against the wall in an attempt to ease the tension on her spine Scarlet further inspected the room her mind a little clearer than a few moments ago.

"Come on you're a smart girl you can figure a way out of this." She whispered to herself sparing the metal door she had heard it lock and given it a quick once over she decided that way was not going to be her way out instead she began to scrutinized the wall to her left. Knocking her knuckles against the wall testing it Scarlet's frown deepened when a hollow sound met her ears. 'Dry wall' she hummed to herself 'plain unfinished drywall held up with screws.'

Scarlet pouted she didn't know much about walls except that they were a bitch to fix. And she only knew this after having dropped her laptop down from the top of the stairs while trying to carry too many things at once where the wall at the landing stop its descent. That had been a bad day for both her laptop and the wall. Her poor laptop had been unsalvageable a total loss of a good computer and even better yet she had to fix the hole in the wall that said laptop had created when the wall had stopped it decent of doom.

That had been a fun trip to first the local computer store to see about data recovery and then an even better trip to the hardware store to get what she needed to fix said hole. But one thing had come of it she had gained a little knowledge walls and specifically drywall and how most walls were hollow.

"Hollow" Scarlet whispered her mind suddenly clear and in high gear. If her laptop could put a hole in the a wall why couldn't she kick one in the wall big enough for her to fit though. That most certainly looked easier than trying to get through the door. Shifting to the opposing wall and leaning against it Scarlet braced herself before she pulled her feet back towards her chest and kicked with all her might.

Maybe this wasn't a suck a brilliant plan Scarlet began to ponder after what felt like the billionth time she kicked said wall and again pain lacer up her legs and settled at the base of her spine. It felt like she was kicking a concrete wall and didn't seem to be getting her anywhere but in more pain and pulling her back down to feeling exhausted. Tears stung the corners of her eyes as the idea of escape seemed to get further and further away. Roughly wiping her eyes Scarlet shook her head in determination and hissed out" No I won't give up, I won't let that scary handsome fucker win!"

* * *

><p>Jerry dusted his hands on his dark jeans as he tossed the last body out of the back of his truck and onto the ground before him. The two strippers had stated his hunger and the bouncer that had come to investigate a scream and been the icing on the cake. Right now Jerry felt content his hunger was not eating at him and he was strangely excited to be heading back to the house. Looking up into the lightning sky Jerry inhaled the desert breeze taking in the scent of sage brush and earth. Pausing Jerry glanced at the horizon taking note of its lightening appearance. He had enough time to make it home before dawn. Glancing down at the three bodies on the ground before him Jerry frowned. Some small part of him wanted to take them back to his nest but another larger part was telling him he wouldn't have time to train or keep track of three new ghouls. Turning away from them Jerry got into his truck and began the drive back down the dirt road toward town and away from the bodies of his latest meal confident that the quickly approaching dawn would take care of them.<p>

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath Scarlet cried out softly as her feet made contact with the wall once again only this time her heels leaving a deep impression in the drywall. Crying out in success Scarlet began again this time with renewed vigor and determination. Putting her all into the next kicks she muffled a cheer of success when her feet passed through the wall and into the darkness beyond. Quickly scooting over the hole she began to pull the sheet rock with her hand pulling it away making the hole bigger and exposing the back side of the opposing wall. Moving back to her previous spot Scarlet began again this time determined to make the wall bend to her will or crumble whichever came first.<p>

After a few powerful and painful kicks Scarlet was able to rip a hole big enough in the second wall for her to squeeze her body though. Taking a quick glance around and finding the room the other side to be identical to the one she had just escaped. Scarlet scrambled to her feet nearly falling when he leg almost gave out from under her. Clutching the door handle she let out a silent prayer to the gods before she tried to turn the knob, tears welled up in her eyes when it turned and pushed open. Glancing around the door toward the end of the hall Scarlet said another silent prayer 'whoever you are or whatever god or gods that you may be please see me out of here'.

Taking a small steps toward the door Scarlet Let out an unsteady breath while she mentally tried to reassure herself 'Ok if Jerry didn't hear all that noise I was making from kicking a wall then he's not here right' she tried to reason as she pulled the door open revealing the inside of a closet. Pulling the dark clothing aside Scarlet poked her head out into the familiar room. Lightly stepping over overturned books and around the chair that still lay on its back Scarlet stepped from the room and into an empty hallway. Looking from one end to another and back She began to make her way toward the landing at the top of the stairs. Ducking slightly to peer further into the rooms below Scarlet let you a shaky breath. Her left hand tightly grasping the banister with a trembling hand. Her nerves were far far south of shot and her mental state could be under question at the moment but one thing was for sure she would be damned it she didn't at least try to escape. Taking a deep breath attempting to calm her nerves Scarlet began making her way down the flight of stairs. One hand clutching the hem of her ruined blood stained blouse and the other clutching the banister for dear white knuckled life. Pausing on the last step Scarlet's heart nearly gave out at she heard the distinct slam of a car door. Darting her gaze from one side of the dim lit living room to the other until her eyes came to rest on the lone door to her left. The garage, panic began to settle in her gut as everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. She watched the simple gold handle of the door slowly turn and swing towards her. Her heart stopped and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights, when her eyes came to rest on his face. For an instant a look of shock passed over his features before it was quickly replaced with a dark look of determination. Scarlet's blood ran cold in her veins when his eyes turned black as coal. Tearing her gaze from his Scarlet did the only thing she could think of in that moment. She launched herself off the last step in a mad dash toward the only thing that could save her, the front door.

Not getting more than three steps before she felt strong steel bands of arms wrap around her midsection and rip her off her feet. A cry of desperation broke from her lips as she was pulled further from her salvation. "No" she yelled kicking her feet and trying to pry his arms from around her stomach. " You can't do this, let me go!" she wailed tears welling in her eyes. But she didn't have a choice as she watched the door that lead to her freedom disappear from her site as she was hauled back up the flight of stairs. He was retracing her steps up the stairs down the empty hall and back into the room thought the dark closet and into the bright hallway lined with the cells she had just escaped. All the while she yelled kicked and struggled in his grasp not yet willing to give up on freedom.

* * *

><p>Jerry had come back to his nest to a none too pleasant surprise. After a successful hunt he was in a relatively good mood and had even made it back to his nest before the sun rise. But what he was greeted with then he opened his garage door had shocked him if only for a moment before dark and dangerous determination settled in. And making matters worse she had even tried to make a dash for the front door where he couldn't follow her as deadly rays of the morning sun were beginning to warm the front of his house. Moving in a dark blur Jerry had grabbed her around her waist and lifted her yelling and struggling form from the ground and away from her means of escape.<p>

Pushing the secret door open to the room holding the cells Jerry paused briefly to peer in the open door to the cell next to one he had placed her in. Smiling in amusement when he eyes landed on the hole in the wall that connected to two. ' Clever Girl' he silently praised.

Setting her on her feet Jerry quickly spun her in his grasp, grasping her by her throat when she tried to bolt for the door again. Scarlet's hands flew to his hands around her throat, she winced and hissed in pain as pressure was applied to the fang marks he had left on her throat. Backing her to the other end of the hall and against the wall Jerry smiled at Scarlet flashing her his fangs as he did so. Flinching away at the flash of them Scarlet whimpered softly in his grasp. He was so much stronger than her, she didn't stand a chance in hell against him.

**Don't Forget to Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**As with the last chapter I have to thank a dear friend of mine for taking the time to go over and correct this chapter. Bunny I couldn't do it without you. ^^ Now you loyal fans read on to the next chapter and do keep in mind that I like to hear from my followers it keeps me writing. **

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 7**

"I think the more time you spend with me the more you're going to come to realize your more like me than you know " Jerry smirked down at Scarlet his dark eyes taking on a hungry glaze to them. He liked how her vivid green eyes flashed between fear and panic before she could recovered and hide it all behind hot anger. But he couldn't keep up this charade forever though he like the way she struggled in his grasp her pulse hammering wildly against his hands her breath coming in quick hot pants against his skin. She was worth all the work he knew this, even if she wouldn't of been from a powerful bloodline Jerry had a feeling that he would still want her just as bad. Her scent alone made is body sing with need and his imagination run wild. But she was wild and damn it all smart already doing something only one other had done before and that was escaping his cells. Though he had to say her escape did leaving him a little put off. Never before had he had anyone try to break through a wall. For all of his victims in the past had tried breaking the door down and or picking the lock. None had forgone the door and just went though the wall making their escape that way. 'Resourceful little devil' Jerry sneered to himself.

Now that left the issue of keeping her contained until he could make her see things his way. With a inward sigh Jerry withdrew one hand from her throat and opened the door to the cell to his left. Pulling her away from the wall Jerry shifted her in his grasp his hand moving from her throat to grasp her by her raven locks pulling her with him as he moved to stand in the small cell. Her hands instantly moving to grasp his in an attempt to release herself from his grasp.

"It seems you are too smart for your own good my little Scar" He cooed down at her struggling figure, liking the way her body was forced to arch up toward his and how she was forced to look up at him with his hand fisted in her hair. Pulling her closer to him Jerry ducked his head down to the base of her throat, darting his tongue out tasting her flesh. By the night she tasted good 'good enough to eat' he mused his mouth watering at the memory of the taste of her powerfully potent blood. Dragging his lips up her throat and along her jaw line, immensely enjoying the way she stilled under his touch and then shivered as he reached her ear and ran his tongue along the outer shell of it. "Delicious" Jerry whispered his breath hot in her ear pulling another shiver form her before he pulled away and captured her fiery gaze with his own. His eyes dark with amusement and a small smirk playing at the corners of his lips at her helplessness. He liked the fire and determination that burned in her eyes and the way she shivered hotly under his touch and how her heartbeat would spike every time his skin made contact with hers.

* * *

><p>'Fuck it.' Scarlet thought 'he may be stronger than me but that doesn't mean I'm going to just roll over and play Mina fucking Harker.'<p>

"Piss off" she hiss up at him between clenched teeth, before she promptly kneed him in the groin. Though not one of the wisest things Scarlet had ever done it did have its desired effect. With a roar of pain Jerry released his hold on her hair shoving her away as he took a half step back and hunched over slightly. Leaving Scarlet to stumble back further into the cell, and watch as his features took on a monstrous edge. Eyes going pitch black and razor sharp teeth sprouted from an enlarged jaw.

Scarlet didn't even get a chance to begin to fear her actions before the floor beneath her creaked loudly and gave way under her feet plunging her into total darkness. The sudden fall was followed by a sharp pain that pulled a strangled cry from her lips as she came to a sudden and painful stop. Her already abused and week legs instantly giving way under her and her head coming into contact with the ever unforgiving earth. Blinking slowly her vision fuzzy from the impact Scarlet groaned in pain and turned her throbbing head back to look up at the pillar of light above her. Where She made out a fuzzy dark outline above her before she closed her eyes wincing in pain when she drew in a sharp breath. 'Fuck that hurt' she inwardly cursed taking note of the new pain that laced up her spine and settled at the base of her skull and how each shallow breath felt like someone was sticking her with a dagger. Registering the soft thunk of something heavy landing beside her Scarlet turned her head to the side and opened her eyes faintly making out the outline of something beside her. Blinking quickly Scarlet's eyes began to focus on the dim figure that was bending down towards her clawed fingertips reaching for her. With a startled gasp she jerked further away from said clawed hands. Each movement causing sharp and vivid pains in her side causing her to gasp for each breath.

Attempting to scoot further from said dark clawed figure Scarlet shrieked in surprise when her hands and back came into contact with cold concrete. Its chill a stark contrast to the warm earth under her. Pulling herself up using the short concrete barrier as leverage Scarlet pulled herself up onto it. Her eyes now adjusting to the darkness she scurried her way down what looked to be a hallway and towards what she hoped was a door leading out of the dark pit she had fallen into and away from the creature following her.

Pulling herself up using the handle of the door as fast as she could scarlet turned the knob and pushed the door open. Light flooded her eyes temporarily blinding her. Shielding her eyes Scarlet took a step forward and tumbled forward when no ground met her foot. The impact with the bare ground knocking the wind from her and aggravating her already abused ribs. Scarlet rolling to her side as fast as her body would allow turned and looked back into the dark doorway. There was Jerry in all his dark brooding glory leaning casually against the doorway. One hand tucked in the pocket of his jeans and the other propped above his head against the doorway. Looking all too smug with his self with a cocky smirk plastered on his face. And their he just leaned against the doorway staring at her waiting for something. After a few short moments of eye contact Scarlet pulled her gaze from his and finally took note of her surroundings. She had cornered herself, she finally realized. In what appeared to be a room that had been dugout and expanded into what now resembled a tome.

"Ah Shit" was her response when her eye slid back up to his handsome face at the realization that he was blocking the only exit.

* * *

><p>To say that Jerry was pissed when his little minx kneed him in the most sensitive of places was an understatement. Well shocked enough at first to push her away and then furious, never before had anyone dared such a thing. After quickly recovering from the initial shock and pain Jerry was fully intent on teaching the she devil a lesson she would not soon forget when the trap door of the cell he had pushed her into gave way under her weight and she fell from his sight and claws.<p>

His anger almost forgotten when her cry of pain pulled him from his beasts rage. Quickly Jerry jumped down after her his intent now on insuring she hadn't seriously injured herself followed by a swift punishment. But yet again to his surprise she was recovering far faster than any human could after a fall like that and was already scrambling away from his clawed grasp. Instead Jerry decided that if she was going to attempt to run he would let her for she didn't have anywhere to go but exactly where he wanted her. So instead he choose to silently herd her towards his goal. For what better a place to keep an escape artist but by your side. Leaning casual against the doorframe Jerry smirked down at his prize waiting for her to realize what he already knew.

Now that she was facing him he could fully asses her injuries and from what he could tell she didn't look to worse for wear. Aside from a small cut on her hairline of her forehead that was slightly bleeding and from what he could tell by how she was breathing and how she was holding her side a bruised rib. All minor injuries along with her already healing bite that aside she look more exhausted and dirty than anything. Her hair was a mess and lacked its usual blue luster her face dirty and now smudged with her blood all brought together with her dirt smudged and blood stained clothing completed the picture nicely. She was quite a sight to behold though in Jerry's opinion he would of called her appearance road hard and put away wet. But no one was asking him what he thought at that moment.

"Tisk tisk little Scar" He said his voice full of mock laughter as he shook a clawed finger at her much like one would do a naughty child.

"You've ran out of places to run" Jerry snickered at her noting how her nose wrinkled slightly at his little nick name. Hoping down off the concrete ledge on onto the packed dirt floor his boots making a soft thud as he did so. Jerry leaned back against the frame of the door resting his elbows on the ledge behind him presenting the perfect playgirl pose.

"I said we were going to talk earlier, and we would of have had you not been so" Jerry paused his black eyes traveling down her prone form and, back up again resting back on her face " difficult I would of explained things then" He cooed.

Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him not liking one thing about the situation she was in. It felt to much like a horror movie right now. Pursing her lips Scarlet continued to listen to him all the while her mind going over all the possible outcomes of this situation. All of which seemed to end the same way, with Jerry eating her.

"My little Scar, I guess I should begin by saying You're not human" Jerry smiled his black eyes catching the light.

"da fuck" Scarlet uttered a look of confusion crossing her face at his statement.

"Never have been my little Scar, and never will be" A purr rumbling in his chest at her look of confusion. "All I've done is used my blood and broken the seal holding you true nature under lock and key" he added with a wave of his hand and a mocking grin Jerry paused and waited for her to process the new information.

At this point all Scarlet could do was drop her jaw and stare at Jerry in disbelief. It's not possible she snapped inwardly ' I mean that shits not real is it' she argued with herself. 'I mean this is one strange fucked up night but come on monsters lurking across the street and having a cave like lair under their house' It was all starting to feel more and more like one fucked up nightmare. 'Like the time I ate to much cookie dough ice-cream and passing out on the couch watching a B rate horror movie.' She surmised. 'When was the last time I got more than a few hour sleep or maybe I hit my head and am really sitting in a hospital bed' Scarlet concluded with a small nod of her head. Regretting that small motion as she scrunched her eyes in pain when her head throbbed from thinking too hard and the adrenalin began to wear off. Leaving her with cold reality staring down at her with smothering handsome dark eyes.

A dark glint was now noticeable in his already dark eyes made Scarlet shiver from her place on the packed dirt floor. Before he began again his soothing deep voice pulling her from her inwardly speculating about too much cookie dough ice-cream and nightmares.

"You are a Vampire" Jerry cooed humor and lust evident in his voice as he flashed a fanged smile down at Scarlet. Liking the way her mouth was slightly parted and in confusion and disbelief.

**Don't forget to Review**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>'Vampire' her mind slurred sluggish in reply. The word echoed in her head in Jerry's seductive purr causing another shiver to travel down her spine. Pulling her arms around herself Scarlet pulled in on herself. Curling her legs closer to her chest and hunching over slightly. She eyed the vampire from under thick lashes and mussed hair, Scarlet tried to recall ever getting out of bed that morning. Or perhaps she hit her head or it was just one big nightmare. But he sore feet and throbbing neck told her otherwise.<p>

Reluctantly coming to the conclusion that she had indeed gotten out of bed that day, she huffed and adorned her best pissed off look she could muster before she hissed at the seductive dark figure "and you expect me to believe this line of bullshit, what you're going to tell me next that you sparkle and only eat animals".

With a sigh of exasperation Jerry shook his head and replied. "We are vampires, dark terrors of the night. Superior to humans in every way, not some teens wet dream" He cooed coolly with a flash of fangs. "And you now belong to me" he finished leaning forward slightly with a dark dangerous look that set her on edge.

'Apparently mister fanged fury didn't like being compared to pussy vampires that sparkled. Well hell how was she to know, she had known mister fangs for all of what three days.'

Unfortunately Jerry's response and declaration of ownership set off the little devil that lived inside Scarlet's head. Rearing its horned little head from the darker part of her brain where all the snark filtered in but not out before it reached her mouth… most of the time..

Now at this point I would like to say that Scarlet being intelligent and open minded. Smiled and welcomed Jerry's explanation with open arms. But what fun would that make the story. I mean come on a character that takes to being told you're a monster from campfire stories and bad *B rate movies. No one believes that crap ghosts, werewolves, ghouls, the boogieman and Vampires! Oh my!

Of all the dumb shit things to be told, I mean would you believe it if some handsome stranger from across the street plopped their ass in your life and told you that you were a creature of the night. Thought not, shit like this just does not happen to normal people. It's meant to stay in trashy romance novels and shitty young adult books. Definitely not meant to show its devilishly handsome face at your front door with a pizza box and a panty dropping smile.

Sighing Jerry shook his head again this was getting him nowhere. It was apparent she was beyond the point of having a productive and adult conversation. But the longer she denied her heritage the harder this was going to become, for him and for her. Running a hand through his thick dark locks Jerry growled. This was most definitely not how he wanted things to turn out, and damn it all it was all because his lack of patience. Planning he could do but holding himself back and waiting out those plans was not one of his strong suits he was coming to realize especially when it came to the spit fire before him. Not one to dance around the truth or to sugar coat it Jerry did his best to remain calm and collected while he attempted to lay it all down before her.

"You my dear Scar, can either learn to accept what I'm telling you as the truth and make things easier on yourself." Not that any of her response to his actions had made things easier Jerry mused with a smirk. "Or things can become very difficult for you and believe me when I say this. It's my way or my way" The dark and dangerous vampire finished with a hard and determined look that made the fine hairs on the nape of Scarlet's neck stand on end.

Licking her lips Scarlet pulled her arms closer to her chest and scooted a little further away from Jerry as she listed to him 'explain' her situation. Still she was finding all this hard to take in and even harder to understand. Growling in frustration Scarlet bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep herself from falling down into that deep, deep pit of female emotions. Sniffing her nose as her eyes began to prickle with tell tale sign of tears. The dark abet dirty beauty went over his words in her head replaying them over and over trying to make better sense of them. Or hell any sense at all of any of the events of this rotten day.

Rolling his eyes at the scent of tears Jerry did his best to remain calm and still. 'Females and their tears' were one of his least favorite things to deal with. Oh he could handle tears of fear and panic and sobs of hysteria. As a matter of fact his blood rushed with excitement at the scent of those things. But this was another thing altogether this was something Jerry the macho vampire was terrible at handling. But he supposed if he was planning on keeping this vixen of a female he would have to learn sooner or later how to heal with this 'emotional stuff' as he so dubbed it. Scooting a little closer to Scarlet Jerry slowly held out his hand palm up in silent offering. After all what was the stupid human saying... 'you catch more bees with honey than vinegar'

Doing his best to keep a calm and soothing voice Jerry took another small step towards her. "But it does not have to be that way, all you have to do it surrender and let me show you, how exhilarating the feeling of the hunt, the delicious smell of fear…. Scooting even closer Jerry moved to brush her messy hair from her eyes. Gently pushing the erratic stands from her eyes and tucking it behind one ear he took another half crawling step closer. "The taste of the night, the smell of its sweet never ending darkness" he cooed his voice taking on a deeper tone.

Cupping her cheek lightly in one hand Jerry tilted her head up a she flinched slightly at his touch, her breath hissed passed her clenched teeth and parted lips. "Release yourself to me and I will show you a dark world filled with pleasure and delight"

Pulling herself together Scarlet jerked her head out of his grasp and slapped his arm away from her. While hissing out between clenched teeth "Don't you touch me"

Taking what little courage she could muster Scarlet made the bold move to kick the handsome devil away from her. Knocking Jerry back onto the balls of his feet. "I still call bullshit" she hissed again her eyes taking on a hard glint. She was not going to have any of it. No smooth talking or sexy smiles where going to prove his right or lull her into his arms. It was all crap, and nothing he said in that moment would prove otherwise. Scarlet quickly shuffled back fearfully until her back made contact with the dirt wall. Not liking how his eyes blackened or how his fangs looked longer.

"Perhaps another demonstration is in order" Jerry lulled lazily as he leaned closed to her. His eyes black as night. She was after all oh so tempting when she chewed her lip in thought and how she wrinkled her nose slightly in anger.

Smiling at her reaction Jerry sighed to himself. This was getting him nowhere it was obvious she was being difficult whether it be intentional or driven my exhaustion Jerry couldn't tell you nor did he really care all that much. All he currently could care about was him getting what he wanted.

Jerry's plan's general went in three steps. Step one seduce the female, step two get her somewhere private, and finally his favorite step. Step three take what he wanted from said female. Well it would seem that this particular female was proving to be out of the scope of his good looks and dark silky voice.

With a chuckle Jerry stood up dusting his dark jeans. Smoothing his dark hair back from his eye Jerry shook his head giving his prize one last dashing smirk and lustful gaze before he Hoisted himself back up over the door jam, Grabbed the handle he moved to close the door. She was in no state of mind to be accepting of his offer. She had made that abundantly obvious by her less than tactful responses and sharp tongue.

"You my prize look exhausted, I think some time to yourself and reflect is in order" He smiled down at her disheveled forum.

Scrunching her face up in a perplexed expression Scarlet choked out "you're just going to leave me down here" Hugging her arms tighter to her chest she sat up a little in attention as the idea of being locked in what in her mind was the equivalent of a dungeon. Though she was afraid of him she was also afraid of the idea of being locking up again only this time it didn't look like it was some place she could concoct another miraculous escape from.

Pulling her feet under her Scarlet braced herself on the dirt wall and moved to stand "Seriously" she shrieked at him a hint of hysteria in her voice. To which Jerry just shrugged in disregard to her question. Gathering what little energy she had, Scarlet quickly hobbled towards the door hissing as pain laced up her legs from her abused feet. " Jerry, please don't do this" she pleaded at the door began to shut, Quickening her pained limp Scarlet made a desperate attempt to make it to the door before it shut with a soft click and the ominous thunk of the lock as it slid into place.

Pounding her fists on the door, in a futile attempt to dislodge the heavy metal door from it sturdy frame. "Jerry please let me go, don't do this" she yelled knowing he could hear her clearly Scarlet's eyes began to tear up in desperation. "please" she whispered resting her forehead against the cool metal of the door her vision blurring with unshed tears.

This was it, hours of emotional turmoil and a near constant flow of fear and adrenalin finally wearing her down leaving her feeling both physically and mentally exhausted. Until Jerry's smooth voice called out from the other side of the door in response to her tantrum. "Sweet dreams my little scar" He chuckled as the soft thump of his boots began to fade from her range of hearing. Rallying her emotions together in an attempt to control the string of tears that brimmed in her emerald eyes Scarlet took a deep uneasy breath that did little to calm her ragged emotions.

Pulling her head away from the door Scarlet roared out "Fuck you Jerry" her chest vibrating with a growl at the surge hot anger that flowed through her in that moment. Slamming her fist into the unyielding door one last time Scarlet slumped her shoulders in defeat. 'hes so fucking dead' she vowed to herself. This was not over, no not by a long shot.

After what seemed like forever Scarlet managed to pull herself away from the door and huddled in the furthest corner from it. The one thing that seemed to be even a little light in the dark was her aching feet seemed to gather a little relief on the cool ground. Placing her arms into her lap Scarlet propped her head against the hard packed dirt wall and gazed around the room. Nothing looked of use to her beyond the only source of light the heavy duty work light standing in front of her. There was nothing she could see that would aid her in a way out or arming herself with to use as a weapon. Sure she could use the lamp but Scarlet was reluctant to give up her only source of light. Eventually she came to the conclusion that no matter how hard she stewed on it nothing save Jerry opening the door was going to get her out of the damned tomb she was in. Three concrete walls a ceiling that was too high to reach and a hard packed dirt floor was all she had at her disposal. Resting her head against the one dirt wall Scarlet closed her weary eyes and before she knew it sleep had overtaken her.

* * *

><p>While his little prize slept Jerry set about to play. One of the first things on his agenda eliminating all her possible escape routes. First being if she somehow managed to escape his lair was her car. But with the sun high in the sky that would have to wait. So he set about expanding and locking down his underground dwelling. As he waited for the sun to set and the real work to begin.<p>

* * *

><p>Scarlet awoke with a jerk her breath coming is short pant and her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest. Gasping slightly Scarlet's hands fisted into the front of her ruined blouse clutching at her chest. Darting her eyes around the dim room as her memories began to crash around her of the last few hours. The blown meeting the hot drive home, the unwelcome welcome home and of course Jerry. Oh, who could forget about your hot single neighbor who just happened to be a vampire and was convinced you were one as well. Yes, who could ever forget that indeed?<p>

Taking deep controlled breaths Scarlet willed her tense muscles to relax starting with her poor abused feet. Working her muscles back under control and relaxing back against the rough dirt wall she had been sleeping against. Blinking the remaining sleep from her eyes Scarlet tried to gather some semblance of courage into herself in preparation to the day or night ahead of her.

Rubbing her eyes Scarlet winced when her right hand seemed to rub something gritty into her cheek. Drawing her hand back she made out dark flakes against her pale skin.

'Add blood to the list of nasty's I'm going to have to scrub out of my hair' she thought sarcastically. Pursing her lips Scarlet huffed 'if I ever make it out of here'.

Sitting up and stretching her sore back out Scarlet blinked a few times bringing the dim room around her into focus. 'What time is it' she wondered to herself as she leaned back into the cool wall behind her. 'and how long have I been asleep' she mused to herself.


End file.
